


Problem Child

by Vel_Loure



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Dynamics, Foster Care, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Power Dynamics, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Underage Smoking, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_Loure/pseuds/Vel_Loure
Summary: Tommy is a sixteen year old who was kicked out of home after home, because of his tendencies and his reputation as a problem child. From the homes that he left or was kicked out from he picked up some odd hobbies, some of the hobbies that he picked up were smoking, sparing, and partying. His Child Service Agent's Emma has known Tommy since he first joined the system when he was six so Tommy trusts Emma more than anyone else. After the most recent home tommy got kicked out she decided to call an old friend.DO NOT REWRITE ON ANY PLATFORM
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. - The Sweet Woman

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors or things that just seem odd please inform me in the comments so that i can fix it or at least try too.

~Third Person~  
Tommy had just been kicked out from his current foster home by his foster “Father”, he walked to the nearby park and called his Child Service Agent Emma.  
“Hey emma, i may have been kicked out again,'' Tommy says as he tiredly laughs,”Also i'm at the park near the mall.”.  
On the other end of the call emma, who had expected this to happen, sighed and replied to to the boy,”i'm on my way stay there don't do anything stupid.”.  
Tommy hangs up, as he begins to wait for Emma to arrive. Five minutes passes as Tommy sighs as he takes a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his bag, and lights a cigarette and puts the box back in his bag. Ten minutes later Tommy sees an all too familiar red car pull up to the park.  
“Come on get in already kid”,Emma says as she looks at tommy with a look of pity as she sighs unlocking the passenger side door to let tommy in. “So what happened this time kid?”,Emma asks Tommy as she continues to drive on what is now the highway.  
Tommy sighs and looks at his feet,” Well they caught me smoking and got really mad and the horrid people hit me, but should i be surprised i deserved it.”.  
“Tommy what happened is not your fault! You're a good kid who has some issues.”Emma said to Tommy as she hit him upside the head. The rest of the ride to Emma's house was very silent besides the few comments and jokes.  
Emma parked the car in front of her house she shared with her wife.  
~It isn't huge nor was it small, it is a two story house with three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, and a kitchen and living room which was a decent size that took up most of the bottom floor. ~  
“Tommy go get ready for dinner Amy is making it tonight.”Emma said as tommy began to pick his bags up and heads inside to go clean up.

To be continued....


	2. The  House & The Call

Previously on Problem Child  
Tommy Was kicked out of his foster home cause they caught him smoking, So he called Emma (His CSA) to come pick him up from the park he had ventured to after he had left. Once she picked him up they headed to Emma’s House which was later given a description. Emily informs Tommy that her wife Amy is making food and for him to get cleaned up and get ready for dinner.  
~~~  
3rd Person  
~~~  
“Tommy come down here the food is ready!”Amy yells to the teen boy who is currently upstairs in the guest room.  
“Yes Mam, I just have to put my phone on the charger.”Tommy says loudly so that the people down stairs can hear him. He goes over to the outlet next to his computer and plugs up his charger and hooks up his phone to it.  
Tommy began to walk down the hall towards the staircase that leads into the living room. As he reaches the bottom of the staircase he walks out of the living room and heads to the kitchen to eat with Amy and Emma.  
“Took you long enough kid.”Amy said as she was plating up the food, which was beef stroganoff. “Tommy, can you grab some forks from the draw.”Amy said, continuing to plate the food.  
“Yes Mam.”Tommy replied to Amy as he began to walk over to the cabinets, and opened a drawer with silverware in it and he grabbed three forks. Tommy walks back over to the table and lays out one fork to the right of each plate. Tommy then goes over to Amy and Emma”s seat and pulls out their chairs so that they didn't have to. Ten minutes passed and they all finished their food. After putting away the now dirtied plates and silverware he goes back up to the room he always stays in.  
“Amy, i'm going to call an old friend and see if he would want to foster Tommy and possibly adopt him.” Emma said to Amy as she began to walk outside so that she would not be interrupted by anything.  
Amy smiled and said with a quiet voice,” I hope he will take him in; that boy deserves a good home for once.”. As Emma walked outside Amy walked over to the couch to begin watching the Law & Order - Special Victims Unit or S.V.U.  
~~~  
Emma’s Pov  
~~~  
I walk out the front door and sit on the bench located right outside the front door. I grab my phone as I begin to search through my phone looking for a certain contact.  
Ringggg….Ringgg...Ring-  
“Hello?” said a faint voice from my phone.  
“Phil, it's me Emma. I have a request for you”I said into my phone as I waited for a reply from the other side of the call.  
From the other side of my phone Phil speaks”What is The request Emma?”  
“Well I know a kid who needs a good family, though he is a bit problematic at times…”I said as it goes quiet for a second as i continued speaking,”Would you be up to come to my house so you and your kids can meet him.  
”Sure I would love to. Also could the twins and I come over tomorrow afternoon to make it easier for everyone?”Phil says over the phone to Emma.  
I smile as a reply to Phil” tomorrow afternoon is fine though be warned he isn't too kind to new people.”.  
“Ok i will see you tomorrow,”Phil says as he hangs up the phone. I put my phone back in my pocket and headed back inside to see my wife Amy on the couch watching tv.  
“How did everything go love?”Amy said to me as she looked at me with a questioning look.  
“Everything is great, also Phil is coming over tomorrow after noon to meet tommy.”I say as I sit on the couch next to Amy.  
~~~  
To Be Continued...  
~~~


	3. The Strange Man & His Equally Strange Sons

Previously on Problem Child  
Amy, Emma's wife, was introduced into the story and some information about her has been released. Emma's house gets a more detailed interior. They all have dinner, Tommy goes upstairs to ‘his’ room. Amy begins to watch the television, and Emma goes out to the front porch to call a friend.  
(A small time skip happened from the last chapter to the current chapter.)  
~~~  
3rd Person  
~~~  
“Tommy wake the hell up, I invited some people over and they will be arriving soon, and wear something presentable!”Emma says as she opens the door so that she can turn on the light of the room so he doesn't fall back asleep.”Get up or i'm pouring water on you”Emma says as she stands at the doorway.  
“I'm awake you foul woman!”Tommy says as he covers his face with his pillow so that the light doesn't hurt his eyes as much.  
“Hurry up you have around thirty minutes until the guests arrive!”Emma continues,”also if you want to smoke a cigarette before they get here i suggest you open your window and turn the fan on.”. After she finishes talking she walks out of the room and closes the door.  
~~~  
Tommy’s Pov  
~~~  
“I got it, Thanks Emma”,I say as I head towards the window. I opened the window as I was told to, as well as the fan.  
I sit on the bed and open my bag to pull out a box of cigarettes. I lit the cigarette and put the box back in my bag as I put the cigarette to my mouth so that I could begin to smoke. As I take a breath in I begin to feel calmer and more relaxed. Around six minutes pass as I finish off the cigarette. I walk over to the dresser and I pull out a plain white shirt with red sleeves, and I grab black jeans. I walk out of the room and head over to the bathroom which is two rooms down from where I sleep. I enter the bathroom and lock the door behind me.  
“I wonder who's coming over so that I have to dress nicely.”, I mutter as I begin to change out of my cigarette smelling clothing. After I am finished getting dressed, I brush my teeth and put my hair in a high bun.  
(An- I wanted to inform the readers that in this story Tommy has hair that reaches to his back. I just wanted to make that clear so that there wouldn’t be any confusion in the future.)  
~~~  
3rd Person  
~~~  
As Tommy finished getting cleaned up and dressed he opened the door to the bathroom and turned off the light as he headed to the stairs so that he could have breakfast before Emma’s guests arrived.  
“Took you long enough”, Emma says as she pulls out a chair at the table for Tommy,”sit down and guests should arrive very soon.”.as Emma finished, Tommy noticed the three extra plates located on the other end of the table.  
Three minutes later and a knock could be heard throughout the entire house.  
“I’ll get it!”, Ava stated happily as she began to walk towards the front door to welcome and let the guests inside.  
“So Emma who’s are guests you haven't even told me who they are yet.”, Tommy says as he sat down on the right of Emma’s chair.  
Emma looked Tommy in the eyes and replied with a giddy look on her face,” well it's one of my old friends and his kids. And my friend whose name is Phil is interested in fostering you.”. As she finished speaking Tommys eyes widened quickly.  
“Why am I not surprised?”Tommy says as he rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically.  
“Yes he's in the kitchen with Emma.”, Amy said to the guest’s though it could be heard faintly by the people sitting at the kitchen table.  
As the guests enter the kitchen Emma gestures for them to sit down so they could speak.  
“Hello Tommy, my name's Phil; these are my sons Techno and Wilbur and they are twins.”Phil says as he sits down across from Tommy.  
“Hello..”, both Techno and Wilbur say as they sit down next to each other.  
“Umm not to be rude or anything but if they are twins why do they have completely different accents?” Tommy asks as he eyes the men across the table.  
Phil looks shocked as if he didn't expect tommy to notice, as he quickly comes up with an excuse so that he didn't freak out tommy,”well Techno here lived in america for the majority of his life before i adopted him, we did a dna test and he had a twin who was also in the system but he lived in britain so when i adopted both of them technos accent stuck with him.”.  
Tommy looked in between them and then looked back at his food.``Well that's cool but can you guys eat? I don't want Amy to have wasted her time cooking food and it doesn't get eaten,”,Tommy says as he begins to eat the food Amy made less than twenty minutes ago.  
“Oh, sorry I wanted to get to know you before I began to eat. Though I shall talk to you more after the meal tommy.”Phil says as he begins to eat and gestures for Techno and Wilbur to start eating.  
Ten minutes pass as they all finish up their food.”Tommy can you show the guests to the living room so yall can get to know each other a bit.”Amy says as she begins to clean up the table.  
“Yes mam. Follow me you three.”Tommy says as he gets up to head to the living room gesturing for the guests to follow him. As they enter the living room Tommy points to the couch with enough room to sit six people so they have room to spread apart. As Tommy it's down on the love seat.  
~~~  
Tommy’s Pov  
~~~  
As Phil, Techno, and Wilbur sit down on the couch on the other side of the room I begin to use my phone. “So what do you all want to know about me?” I say as I don't bother looking at them.  
“Well we want to know more about you.”Phil pauses, then continues,”For example do you have any hobbies, or any habits, or anything you like.”.  
I continue playing my phone as I answer him not looking up from my phone,”I like the color red and I tend to draw or read when I'm bored, and I play minecraft. That is all you need to know.”.  
“Ooh, well thank you for telling us more about you tommy.”Phil pauses for second then counties,”do you want to know anything about me and my sons.”.  
I look off of my phone slightly to see all three of them looking at me.”Well tell me about yourself, and my question to all of you is what is one of your hobbies, Job, age.”I say as I look onto Techno and Wilbur’s shocked faces. Since it seems they were not thinking i would reply to Phil that quickly.  
“Well i like to play the guitar, i'm a musician at a hotel near our house, and i'm seventeen years old.”,Wilbur basically chirps,”So Whos next?”.  
“I can go next Son.”Phils says with a calm voice as he begins to answer the questions I gave the,.”Well I like to travel, I'm a Psychology Teacher at the highschool the boys go to, and lastly I'm thirty-five.”.  
“Well I guess I'm last.”Techno says in an almost exhausted tone, as he begins to answer the questions I left to him.”Well i like to Fight, i work at a library, and i'm seventeen years old.”  
“Fascinating!”I say with a gleam in my eye  
~~~  
3rd Person  
~~~  
Around ten minutes have passed since the conversation. Phil is talking to Emma and Amy so that he can take home tommy.  
Emma entered the room and said,”Tommy go to your room and begin to pack your belongings up, ok?”.  
“Yes mam.” Tommy says as he heads to the room he always stays at.  
“So how do you and the boys like tommy?”Amy asks them as she sits on the chair across from them.  
“Well he’s going to fit in very well in our town.”Phil states as techno and wilbur agree.  
“Though it seems you are all similar than I first expected!”Emma says with an excited gleam in her eye.  
“What do you mean by that emma?”Phil asks as he looks at Emma with confusion.  
Emma looks Phil right in the eye and says…..

To Be Continued..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far and if You have any recommendations please state them in the comments.


End file.
